If I Never Knew You
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: A songfic sequel to my story "A Tale Of Two Lovers". Only hours after narrowly escaping from a nasty encounter with the Mouse Droogs, Miss Kitty (along with her sisters) bravely goes back to bid her lover Pete one last "goodbye". Contains elements from "A Clockwork Orange". Read & review, but no flames, please!


**IF I NEVER KNEW YOU**  
A " _Great Mouse Detective_ " Songfic By The Mouse Avenger

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello again, dearest friends, fans, & fellow GMD lovers! In addition to the latest chapter of GMD 2, I have a couple of surprise GMD one-shots that I just finished, & am now uploading to this website for your reading pleasure! This is the first of these one-shots, a songfic featuring the famous duet " _If I Never Knew You_ " from Disney's classic hit " _Pocahontas_ ". The songfic takes place right after the events of my GMD fanfic " _A Tale Of Two Lovers_ ", when Miss Kitty (accompanied by her twin sisters Bridget & Sheena) goes to visit Pete in the place where his boss Alex DeMaus is keeping him overnight as punishment for eloping with his would-be lover. I've been getting back into many of my favorite childhood movies (" _Pocahontas_ " included) in recent months, & I came up with this idea on the spur of the moment while listening to the " _Pocahontas_ " soundtrack for the umpteenth time. I thought the resulting story would be a satisfying wrap-up to " _A Tale Of Two Lovers_ ", while also establishing how it fits into the overall timeline of my GMD Fanfic World. I sincerely hope you will enjoy the songfic.

When you're finished reading, feel free to leave a review. I'll take anything from simple comments to constructive criticism, as long as they're not flames or written in a mean, stern, or overly-harsh manner.

And, now, for a brief copyright & disclaimer...  
All " _Great Mouse Detective_ " characters, elements, & properties © Walt Disney Studios.  
All " _Clockwork Orange_ " characters, properties, & elements © Anthony Burgess, Stanley Kubrick, & Warner Bros.  
The lyrics to the song " _If I Never Knew You_ " © Walt Disney Studios.  
All original characters, elements, & properties © The Mouse Avenger (that's me). Please be sure to ask for my permission before using them in your stories or role-playings. Thanks very much in advance.

And now that my copyright & disclaimer is finished, let the fanfiction begin! Happy reading!

* * *

The white-furred, blue-eyed mousette glared in fierce determination at her reflection in the mirror of her dressing room, putting on a red pearl choker & red jewelry to match the strapless, sleeveless scarlet dress she wore. Just seconds ago, she had taken off the sky-blue bow that she normally wore in her fur-hair, & she had swapped out her regular blue shoes for red ones. Her makeup had been heavily enhanced, & scarlet silk opera gloves adorned her slender forearms. All she needed was the right wig, & her disguise would be complete!

After making sure all her necessary accessories were properly placed upon her furson, the woman then went to the trunk where she kept her wigs & hairpieces. With a bit of digging, she finally found the perfect one, & she put it on in front of the mirror. The long, wavy auburn tresses fell down around her face, neck, & shoulders, flawlessly framing her visage in a waterfall of curls. The woman took a few more moments to admire her new look, before turning to face the door of the dressing room as it swung open to reveal two other white female mice standing in the threshold. "Ready to go, Kitty?" one of the ladies asked in a soft contralto voice.

"You bet, Bridget," Kitty replied. "Now, let's move!"

With Bridget & her twin Sheena following close behind, Miss Kitty Lorne left her dressing room, & made her way out of the Rat Trap Saloon. The Lorne sisters then hiked all the way up to the pier over the pint-sized pub, before taking the next hansom cab to the mouse street of Mycroft Road (known to us humans as Holcroft Road), in the Hackney district of Mouse London. In an alley adjoining the avenue, the loathsome Mouse Droogs made their hideout. As she & her sisters departed the hansom cab, & made their way towards the side-street, Kitty shuddered as she recalled the ordeal she had endured only hours earlier. Alex DeMaus & his villainous "droogs" Georgie & Dim had ambushed her & Pete while they were returning home from a date, & tried to harm her in very dastardly ways...It was by the grace of God that Pete was able to come to her rescue, & buy her enough time to escape! _I hope Pete's all right,_ Kitty thought anxiously. _I don't know what I'd do if those villainous thugs hurt him!_

Gathering up all her courage, Kitty (as well as her sisters) stepped into the alley, where Alex DeMaus, Georgie, & Dim were lounging around. The three mice quickly looked up with rapturous gazes as Kitty crooned seductively, "Hey, fellas...Looking for someone to light up your night?"

"Now that you mention it," Alex replied, "I think we _could_ use some company right now. Couldn't we, droogs?" Georgie  & Dim were quick to agree. The three street thugs then approached Kitty, Bridget, & Sheena, before petting & playing with them as they admired their beauty. "So, which of us would you care to filly around with first, my dear?" Alex asked with a roguish smile.

"How about...Pete?" Kitty responded, much to the Mouse Droogs' surprise. "You know, that cute boy who's always following you around..."

"Pete?" Georgie blurted out, his eyebrows flying up in shock. Then, with a shake of his head, the second-in-command chortled, "Oh, I'm afraid Pete's not allowed to have visitors at this minoota. He's in a malenky bit of trouble...Long story about that."

"Oh, please?" Kitty cooed, fluttering her eyelashes. "I'll make it worth your while..."

"Come on, Alex," Dim pleaded with his leader. "Her offer's really tempting..."

Alex thought for a moment, then finally decided, "All right, then. Come with me, & I'll lead thee to little Pete." With that, Alex escorted Kitty & her sisters to another alley that was a bit further down the street. Here, a makeshift shelter had been set up around its sole occupant, with flap-doors providing entrance to the building. Opening the shelter doors with a gracious bow, Alex said to Kitty, "Take all the time you need, little sister. Georgie, Dim, & I will be patiently waiting."

"OK," Kitty replied with a smile, grateful to see Alex finally walk away from her. That mouse never failed to give her the creeps! Luckily, Pete would be there to make her feel better. To Bridget & Sheena, Kitty asked, "Girls, can you stand guard? I'd like to make sure that no one comes barging in during our rendezvous."

"Sure thing, sis," Bridget answered with a nod. And, so, Bridget & Sheena stood at either end of the entrance, while Kitty made her way inside the building. Imagine her shock & dismay when she saw Pete-her darling, beloved Pete!-bent over on his knees, with his arms tied tightly to his prison's sole support pole. Poor Pete! How Kitty had wished he were back in her arms, in a safer place, in a much-happier time! He couldn't help loving her...It wasn't his fault that he felt the way he did! Why did Alex & his cruel cohorts have to punish her lover just for feeling affection towards someone who didn't think & act as they did? Sometimes, the world made no sense to her...

As forlorn as he looked, Pete did his best not to dwell on his sorry situation. He tried to keep his mind off his troubles by whistling the bars of his favorite show tune, " _Second-Hand Rose_ ". When she heard the music, Kitty felt a jolt of pain grip her heart-only hours ago, during one of their outings, Pete had sung that song just for her! As a wave of nostalgic memories came rushing over her mind, Kitty was on the verge of tears, & she didn't bother to hide it as she made her way over to Pete, & kneeled down in front of him, gently stroking his face to get his attention. "Pete," the showgirl simply said, prompting her boyfriend to focus his violet eyes on her.

"Kitty!" Pete gasped, surprised & delighted to see his lady love once again. He hadn't expected that such a thing would happen, but God had smiled down on him this night! He would be sure to thank Him in his bedtime prayers before he went to sleep. In the meantime, Pete concentrated on this wonderful moment, relishing every second of contact with Kitty. How he wanted to hold her, hug her, kiss her, tell her that everything would be all right...but, alas, with his arms restrained behind his back, he couldn't really do much to demonstrate his undying affection for the Rat Trap performer. Words & presence alone would have to do.

When she saw how uncomfortable Pete looked in the stress position his "friends" had put him into, Kitty couldn't bear to just leave him like this! Taking out a pocket knife that she had stuffed into her dress, Kitty flicked open the switchblade, & used it to cut off the ropes binding Pete to the support pole, freeing him at last. "I'm so sorry," Kitty whispered tearfully as she tossed the knife aside, & collapsed against Pete's body, no longer able to endure her emotional agony. "I'm so sorry I got you into this..."

"It's all right," Pete assured Kitty with a smile. "I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this. Can't think of any right now, but..."

"It would've been better if we never met," Kitty lamented in a choked-up voice, her tears now falling freely down her cheeks in a torrent of sorrowful drops. "None of this would have happened!"

"Kitty, my love, listen to me," Pete said, taking her chin in his paw, & lifting it up so that their gazes met. "I'd rather have my sharries kicked tomorrow, than live a hundred years without knowing you." Then, gently wrapping his arms around Kitty, Pete sang to her...

 _ **If I never knew you**_  
 _ **If I never felt this love**_  
 _ **I would have no inkling of**_  
 _ **How precious life can be**_  
 _ **And if I never held you**_  
 _ **I would never have a clue**_  
 _ **How at last I'd find in you**_  
 _ **The missing part of me...**_

 _ **In this world so full of fear,**_  
 _ **Full of rage & lies,**_  
 _ **I can see the truth so clear**_  
 _ **In your eyes**_  
 _ **So dry your eyes**_  
 _ **And I'm so grateful to you**_  
 _ **I'd have lived my whole life through**_  
 _ **Lost forever**_  
 _ **If I never knew you**_

Her heart now swelling with emotion, Kitty burrowed herself against Pete's body, lingering in the warmth of his embrace. How it hurt the showgirl that she had to say "goodbye" to the first furson she ever loved! This made her all the more determined to assure Pete that her feelings for him would never die...

 _ **If I never knew you**_  
 _ **I'd be safe but half as real**_  
 _ **Never knowing I could feel**_  
 _ **A love so strong & true**_  
 _ **I'm so grateful to you**_  
 _ **I'd have lived my whole life through**_  
 _ **Lost forever**_  
 _ **If I never knew you**_

" _I thought our love would be so beautiful,_ " Pete confessed, to which Kitty agreed with longing for what could have been, " _Somehow we'd make the whole world bright..._ " Then, the two mice sang together...

 _ **I never knew that fear & hate could be so strong**_  
 _ **All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night**_  
 _ **But still my heart is saying we were right**_

Now, Kitty & Pete couldn't help but sing louder & stronger, their affections for each other shining through the dark clouds that surrounded their hearts...

 _ **Oh, if I never knew you (There's no moment I regret)**_  
 _ **If I never felt this love (Since the moment that we met)**_  
 _ **I would have no inkling of (If our time has gone too fast)**_  
 _ **How precious life can be... (I've lived at last...)**_

 _ **I thought our love would be so beautiful**_  
 _ **Somehow we'd make the whole world bright**_

Now, Kitty's soul was aching-both for the love she was about to lose, & for an end to the cruelty in the world that had come between her & Pete, as well as thousands of other innocent lovers throughout the course of time. Her eyes misting with sorrowful longing, Kitty sang...

 _ **I thought our love would be so beautiful**_  
 _ **We'd turn the darkness into light**_

" _And still my heart is saying we were right,_ " Pete & Kitty sang together, assuring themselves that their relationship was not in vain. Just as their duet was about to come to a climax, the tent-doors opened, & Bridget came into the prison, fidgeting with the hem of her dress as she looked at Kitty with heartfelt regret. "Kitty..." the older twin sister said apologetically, indicating that it was near time for the Lorne sisters to return to the Rat Trap.

Now, Kitty was even more reluctant to part from Pete, & her embrace around him tightened. "I can't leave you!" Kitty cried, sadly looking at Pete with those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"You never will," Pete assured Kitty, gingerly caressing her fur & hair. "No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you...forever."

"Forever..." Kitty echoed. Her face drew closer & closer to Pete's, & the two mice shared one last tender, loving kiss that lasted for only a few seconds, but felt like a small eternity to Kitty & Pete. How they wished that kiss could have gone on forever...but, alas, time was running short, & Kitty had to get out of here before everyone got caught by Alex or one of his droogs. With that, Kitty reluctantly drew her lips away from Pete's, & released her grip from his paw, letting her dainty hand slide gracefully away. "Goodbye, Pete," Kitty said to her boyfriend with heartfelt sincerity. "I'll never forget you, or the time we spent together, or the love we shared."

"And neither will I," Pete assented, nodding his head. "Now, go...before it's too late."

And, so, Kitty, Bridget, & Sheena left the tent, leaving Pete alone once more. With only his shadow on the wall to keep him company, Pete sang to himself in fond remembrance of the romance he had been lucky to have...

 _ **We were right**_  
 _ **And if I never knew you**_

" _If I never knew you,_ " Kitty sang sotto voce, walking out of the alley with Bridget & Sheena.

" _I'd have lived my whole life through..._ " Pete continued, but couldn't bring himself to finish. Almost as if a supernatural force was guiding her, Kitty somehow finished her lover's thoughts: " _Empty as the sky..._ " Finally, Pete & Kitty brought their song-& relationship-to a final conclusion with these last words...

 _ **Never knowing why**_  
 _ **Lost forever**_  
 _ **If I never knew you**_

At that point, a human's hansom cab came up to the alley where Kitty, her siblings, & Pete were. The Lorne sisters quickly climbed up into the undercarriage, & made themselves comfortable in preparation of the ride back to the Rat Trap. As the carriage started up again, & made its way down Mycroft Road, the alley grew smaller & smaller as Kitty, Bridget, & Sheena moved further & further away from it. All the while, Kitty never took her eyes off the side-street, determined to keep that place-& this night-forever etched in her memory. Even if the entertainer fell in love with someone else in the future, she would never forget her first romance. And nothing in the mouse world would ever change that...nothing.

THE END


End file.
